


The Sisterhood Of The Ruby Stilettos VII: Peaches 'N' Cream

by BradyGirl_12



Series: The Sisterhood Of The Ruby Stilettos [7]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Series, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper takes care of the Avengers after a battle with special attention to her beloved Natasha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sisterhood Of The Ruby Stilettos VII: Peaches 'N' Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: August 23, 2014  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: December 4, 2014  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, Marvel and Paramount do, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 1409  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> The entire series can be found [here.](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/928731.html)

  
_The shimmer of silk_  
 _Ripples like water_  
 _On a pond_  
 _On a summer’s day._

_Ripe peaches_  
 _Are plucked,_  
 _Rosy and soft,_  
 _Sweetness divine._  


  


**Collette O’Day**  
 **"Sunlit Copse**  
 **And Other**  
 **Seasonal Poems"**  
 **1956 C.E.**

The Avengers staggered into the Tower’s foyer. The battle had been a tough one, and the margin for error had been slim.

Upstairs, Pepper tapped her foot impatiently. She had just come from a Stark Industries Board meeting and was dressed in a pale peach sheath with a triple strand of gems that resembled rock crystals. She wore her beloved stiletto heels and her hair was partially tied back in her usual manner. She punched in a number on her cell phone.

“Hill, were are they?” She began to pace. “Did they get chewed up so badly they’re in Medical?” Tension lessened as Maria gave her the answer. “Good.” Her voice softened. “How is ‘Tasha?” The elevator noises alerted her to an imminent arrival. “They’re here. Thanks, Maria.” She signed off and the elevator door opened.

The battered Avengers spilled out in various states of ragged costumes and bandages. Pepper immediately took charge and directed everyone to the living room.

“Pep, honey…” Tony protested.

“Don’t argue with me, Tony.” She grabbed his shoulders and studied his exhausted face. “Sit.”

He obeyed and Pepper gave a dazed Steve a gentle shove to sit next to him on the couch. She looked at a drained Bruce and said, “JARVIS, Bruce’s tea, please.”

_“Yes, Miss Potts.”_

“Clint, how about a fresh bandage?”

Clint collapsed on the couch. “Yeah, I could use one.”

Pepper went to work on Clint, cleaning and dressing the wound on his right shoulder. The rest of his costume was in tatters. “Get to bed, honey.”

“With pleasure.” Clint stumbled off to bed.

Pepper looked at Thor, who was standing by the fireplace. Actually, it looked to her as if the mantel was holding him up. His magnificent scarlet cloak was torn and his face and arms were dirty.

“Would you like some tea, Thor?”

“Most assuredly, Pepper.”

“Need help getting that armor off?”

Thor smiled tiredly. “I can manage.”

Pepper requested tea for everyone from JARVIS. She looked down at Natasha, whose feet were up on the coffee table and her head resting back on the couch. Her eyes were closed.

Pepper’s heart lurched as she saw the bloody bandage wrapped around her lover’s right thigh and another around her right bicep. Her catsuit was torn in several places.

“’Tasha,” Pepper said quietly.

“Hmm?”

“Our room, baby.” Natasha opened her eyes as Steve quietly slipped away to the kitchen. Pepper brushed strands of hair back off the agent’s forehead. “Please?”

Natasha said nothing for a few minutes, then she spoke. “All right, _dahlink.”_

Pepper smiled with soft affection as Natasha rose from the couch. Steve returned with a laden tea tray and offered it around. 

“Go take care of your lady,” he said with a smile.

Pepper smiled back. “You take care of your boyfriend.” She wagged her finger. “You boys drink your tea and head off to bed after a hot, bracing shower. Sleep for a week!”

“Yes, Pepper,” they chorused, and she shook her had in mock high dudgeon.

She walked purposefully down the hall to her suite and entered, glad to hear the sound of the shower running. Unstrapping her stilettos, she placed them carefully in her walk-in closet with the hundred pairs of shoes already stored. She took off her dress and by the time Natasha emerged from the bathroom, she was clad in a yellow silk robe and gold lame slippers. 

Natasha was clad in a towel, her red hair wet and her skin glistening. Pepper clearly saw the cuts and bruises that stood out lividly on pale flesh.

“Get into bed,” Natasha ordered in a shaky voice.

Natasha obeyed. Pepper knew that she did without protest because Natasha knew that her lover needed to fuss. Pepper suspected that she enjoyed the fussing.

Natasha waited patiently, sitting up against the pillows propped against the headboard. She watched Pepper with amusement in her eyes.

Pepper checked the deep cuts on her lover’s arm and leg. “Looks like you just got some fast aid.”

“I got stitches.”

Pepper’s mouth twisted. “Sometimes I think S.H.I.E.L.D. thinks you’re robots. Stitch you up, send you back out.”

Natasha laced her fingers around Pepper’s arm. “It doesn’t matter what they think. It only matters what you think.”

Pepper swallowed. “I think you’re precious and irreplaceable.”

Natasha’s eyes were very bright. “Thank you.”

Pepper’s heart lurched as she thought of how little Natasha had been valued as a human being. Her handlers had only cared about her worth as an assassin, and S.H.I.E.L.D. had been better, but was still in the exploitation business. 

Pepper wrapped up Natasha’s wounds and smoothed Natasha’s wet hair out of her eyes. “I’m proud of you.”

Natasha’s lips curved upward. She said nothing but Pepper saw the slight blush in her cheeks. Pepper leaned down and kissed her lover thoroughly, Natasha’s hands sliding up beneath the yellow robe and cupping her pert buttocks. “Mmm, peachy,” Natasha purred. Her index finger slipped between Pepper’s cheeks and Pepper moaned.

Tongues dueled as Pepper pulled the towel away. She massaged the sides of Natasha’s breasts and Natasha squeezed Pepper’s ass. They broke the kiss and Pepper lavished more kisses on Natasha’s shoulder, her hand leaving one breast and ghosting between both breasts and down her flat stomach. She slipped her hand between Natasha’s thighs and felt warm wetness as Natasha squeezed her buttocks hard.

Natasha moaned as Pepper’s fingers entered her, the agent thrusting her hips up. Pepper kissed her way across to Natasha’s other shoulder and teased between her legs.

 _“Dahlink,”_ Natasha groaned.

Pepper lightly bit Natasha’s shoulder and Natasha shuddered, her orgasm long and hard.

Pepper kissed her throat and withdrew her hand, gasping as Natasha made her own final push inside the other woman and Pepper felt the familiar thrill of orgasm ripple through her body.

“Baby, we need to shower,” Pepper gasped.

“Mmm,” Natasha purred. “Let’s get all wet.”

“I’m already wet.”

Natasha laughed. “Come on, Ms. Rich Capitalist. Show me a good time in the shower.”

They stumbled out of bed and toward the bathroom, Pepper shedding her robe and slippers. Natasha turned on the water and they stepped into the shower, soaping each other’s bodies and kissing under the spray. Droplets shimmered like diamonds in ruby and strawberry hair.

Natasha kissed each breast of Pepper’s, cupping their fullness in her hands. Her hair hung wet and shiny as she looked at Pepper with heavy-lidded eyes. Pepper felt a tingle between her legs. 

“You’re seducing me, Mrs. Robinson.”

Natasha grinned. “I got that reference.”

Pepper chuckled. “Thank heavens for the Turner Classic Movies channel.”

“We should plunk Steve in front of it.”

Pepper rested her hands on Natasha’s hips. “He’d be able to tell us about those ‘30s and ‘40s flicks.”

Natasha kissed between Pepper’s breasts. The water ran down Pepper’s back and between her buttocks as Natasha pushed her up against the wall. Very carefully the Russian went to her knees and now the water ran down her back.

Her tongue flicked out and lapped Pepper’s inner thighs, her breath tickling between Pepper’s legs. She teased her tongue at Pepper’s labia and the CEO shivered, grabbing Natasha’s hair. Natasha’s tongue skillfully brought Pepper to a moaning climax. She sagged against the wall as Natasha held her up, a wicked gleam in her eyes.

“Washing away our sins, baby,” she cooed.

“Sins I enjoyed committing.” Pepper opened her eyes to look up at the ceiling. “Mmm, the sinners _are_ a lot more fun than the saints.” 

“Any saints around here?” Natasha asked.

“Steve comes closest, but even he has shown he isn’t always a Boy Scout.”

Natasha hugged Pepper’s thighs as the water sluiced down her back. “No soldier is a Boy Scout.”

Pepper opened her eyes and looked down. She petted Natasha’s dark-red tresses. “They don’t even sell cookies.”

“If they did, the Girl Scout cookies would taste better.” 

Pepper chuckled.

& & & & & &

Pepper and Natasha curled up under peach silk sheets, their shimmer reflecting light as they entwined long limbs and hugged each other close. Natasha kissed Pepper and turned around, Pepper spooning her as the two women fell asleep.

Natasha had survived another day, and Pepper would cling onto her for as long as they had in this life.


End file.
